Baby Airbender
by les7091
Summary: Just a tiny one shot of Aang and Katara learning that little Tenzin is an airbender; the first one born in over 100 years
1. Spiritual Connections

_**I don't know if there are actual ages for these events, but these are my estimated ages**_

 _ **Aang and Katara have Bumi (age 23(123))**_

 _ **Aang and Katara have Kya (age 27(127))**_

 _ **Aang and Katara have Tenzin (age 36(136))**_

 _ **Toph has Lin (age 36)**_

 _ **Aang dies at 166**_

 _ **Tenzin has Jinora (age 30)**_

 _ **I may do more one shots around the babies of the avatar. Please review and let me know what you think**_

"Aang, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Katara asked

"Yeah, you keep looking over at her all weird" Sokka added on

"I... Katara, are you feeling okay?" Aang asked, looking at her full on, instead of out of the corner of his eye

"Yeah, I feel fine... Why?" She answered, now confused

"I just... never mind" Aang responded, turning back to steering Appa. Katara was now worried. She turned to her brother

"Does it look like there's something wrong with me?" She demanded, slightly frantic

"Well-"

"Never mind, don't answer that!" She cut him off, knowing he would say something smart "Aang, what is going on?"

"Katara, calm down, it's... it's nothing"

"He's lying" Toph dropped into the conversation

"Shut up Toph" Aang told her, his face reddening, being called out on his fib

"Aang" Katara stated, now annoyed

"Katara, really, I don't know what it is! You just feel... different. I don't know what it is, that's why I asked" Aang rambled, not looking at her. He had been feeling something off about her all day. He thought he could feel something yesterday, but it was really faint. Today, there was no denying it; there was something different about Katara.

They were all quiet until the arrived at the Fire Lord's palace. Appa landed gently and Katara was quick to climb out of the saddle

"Hey Katara... What's wrong?" Fire Lord Zuko asked as Katara walked right by him with her bag

"Aang upset her" Sokka answered, before greeting his old friend

"I just asked a question!" Aang shouted, quickly air bending down off of Appa

"What did you ask her?" Zuko queried

"He asked her if she felt okay. I don't know what her problem is" Toph answered, coming over to punch Zuko on the shoulder

"Ow... Maybe you should go talk to her" Zuko suggested, rubbing the quickly forming bruise on his arm "Then we can talk business"

"Okay... Thanks Zuko, but I really don't know what to tell her" He mumbled the latter to himself as he walked away

"Katara" Aang called as he walked into their room.

"Yes, Aang?" Katara replied, unpacking their clothes

"I'm sorry I lied, but I really can't tell what it is. I'm a little worried, but I'm sure I would get a more urgent feeling if something was really wrong" He explained to her. She sighed and walked over to him

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted" She said, hugging him. He immediately hugging her back "If you figure out what it is, or if it goes away, will you tell me?"

"Of course" Aang answered, turning so his face was in her hair and he could smell it "Wait, I have an idea" He said. He didn't elaborate before talking a few deep breaths and entering the Avatar State

"Whoah!" Katara exclaimed, surprised by the sudden light of Aang's eyes and tattoos

Aang stepped back a little and looked Katara up and down. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her midsection. He stayed like that for a while before the light began to fade and he was back to his normal state. He squeezed her tighter around her middle

"Aang, what are you doing?" Katara asked, catching herself on Aang's shoulders after being thrown off balance. Aang didn't answer, he just pressed his face against her stomach. It was a few minutes before Aang let out a few shaky breaths and Katara began to worry

"Aang, you promised" She said, less concerned for herself and more for Aang.

He finally stood and put his hands on her shoulders, smiling. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but was cut off by Aang's passionate kiss. His kiss made her forget for a moment, but it all came back more intense when he stepped away. He only stayed away for a moment, however. He hugged her again, nuzzling his face into her neck. He kissed her gently under her ear before whispering

"Katara... you're pregnant"

"What!" Katara squealed out. Aang guided her to the bed and sat her down before kneeling before her "Are- are you sure?"

"What I've been feeling; it was the extra spiritual energy within you. I just didn't know that's what it was. In the Avatar State, I could feel it much more strongly... I'm positive that's what it is" Aang explained, an ear to ear grin on his face. Katara stared at him for a moment before letting out a loud scream

"Oh my god, Aang!" She shouted, standing and screaming again before jumping into Aang's arms. There was a sudden banging on the door

"What's going on in there, Twinkle Toes?" Toph shouted

"What's wrong with my sister?" Sokka shouted, sounded frantic

Katara went and opened the door

"I'm fine. There's nothing going on" Katara told them, now completely calm

"You're lying" Toph said

"Um... What's going on?" Zuko asked

"Shut up Toph"

"I'm with Zuko; what's going on?" Sokka demanded

"...We'll talk about it later. When will dinner be done, Zuko?" Katara asked

"Um... about twenty minutes" He answered, obviously confused. Katara smiled at him and thanked him before managing to run everybody off... except Toph

"Toph, please can we have some time to talk?" Aang asked

"You two had time to talk alone when there was some screaming. I wanna know what's going on" she stated, strutting into the room and sitting in the chair in the corner of the room and throwing her bare feet up onto the ottoman. Aang looked to Katara

"What's wrong? Why don't you want to tell them?" he asked, confused

"Well... I don't know how they'll react. Sokka will be... insane. And Zuko... you know he has been really pressured lately" Katara explained. Aang realized she was right. Sokka would probably be a little slow on what them having a baby means that they have done, but when he realized he would probably hunt Aang down and throw his boomerang at his head. Zuko has been pressured by nearly his whole nation to produce an heir

"You're right... but what about Toph? She'll know if we're lying no matter what" Aang pointed out

"Well... I don't see any problem with telling Toph... As long as she keeps it to herself!" Katara insisted

"I won't tell anybody... depending on what it is" Toph said, shrugging

"Toph!"

"Fine, fine, what is it, Twinkle Toes?" Aang let out a loud sigh/growl at that and Katara came over and put her hand on his arm before holding it

"Toph... I'm pregnant" Katara told her, a large smile on her face

"What!?" Toph exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She brought her foot down hard on the floor and stood there for a second before smiling at the parents to be "I can feel it" she said

"You can?" Katara asked, her voice shaking

"Yeah, it's not big enough for me to feel a heartbeat, but I can tell it's there" Toph walked to Aang, who also had a large smile on his face. He did, until Toph punched him in the shoulder

"Ow!"

"Nice one, Aang" she muttered. Then she went to Katara

"Toph" Aang warned, rubbing his shoulder; where Toph showed her affection. They were all surprised when Toph hugged Katara

"You'll be a great mother" she told her before quickly stepping away "So, when are you going to tell everyone else?"

"I don't know... I'm a little scared to" Katara admitted

"Especially Sokka" Aang muttered

"Don't worry about Sokka, I won't let him do anything to you, Twinkle Toes Daddy" Toph said. Aang would normally annoyed by Toph calling him Twinkle Toes, but this time... it was nice. He smiled at Katara and she smiled back with tears in her eyes

"It's about time for food and I'm starving. I won't tell anybody, but you're gonna have to eventually" she warned before leaving the room

"She's right" Aang said

"I know... we'll tell them at dinner... It'll be okay. Sokka will have to just get over it and Zuko... I hope we don't make him feel bad"

"Would you like some wine?" Zuko offered at dinner

"Sure" Sokka said, and he was handed a glass. Toph declined, as usual, as did Aang

"Katara?" Zuko asked

"Oh... No, thank you" She answered

"Are you sure? It's your favorite" Zuko responded

"I'm sure" Katara said, grinning a little at Aang

They all ate dinner rather silently, with Sokka occasionally sending suspicious looks at his sister and the avatar. Eventually Aang gave Katara a little nudge under the table, getting her attention before raising his eyebrows questioningly. She knew what he was asking, but shook her head slightly, letting him know that she wasn't ready. She did say that she would tell them during dinner, but now she was too scared to. So they all remained silent until they were all finished eating. Zuko stood and turned to Aang

"Aang, are you ready to discuss the police system in Republic City?" He asked

"Of course" Aang answered before getting up and following Zuko to the other room

Back in the dining room, Sokka looked like he might explode.

"You're hiding something, I can tell! What is it?" He asked his sister. Katara could feel her face redden, but she tried to remain casual

"I don't know what you're talking about" She replied, a little more insistent than she had intended

"Toph! Is she lying to me?" He demanded, turning to face her. She just sat back and propped her feet on the table, much to Katara's dismay

"I'll never tell, this is hilarious" She snickered. Sokka sent a killer look in Toph's direction before turning back to his sister

"There has been quite a bit of crime in Republic City. People are still very upset about our making Earth kingdom territory into a universal city. I don't think having multiple nations as the police force is helping, either" Aang explained to Fire Lord Zuko

"What do you propose as a solution?"

"To try and appease the Earth nation, I think we should have them leading the police force" Aang suggested

"I think that may be helpful" Zuko agreed "And I think you should have Toph leading them" Aang was surprised by this

"Really?"

"Yes, I believe her and her metal benders would be able to very effectively keep citizens in check; putting them against something they aren't really familiar with" Zuko explained

"But... Toph. You realize she used to be into scamming people out of large amounts of money, right?" Aang told him. Zuko couldn't help but smirk at him

"You realize that was ten years ago?" Zuko informed Aang

"Yes, but Toph is still... Toph" Aang muttered

"I trust her" Zuko stated

"As do I" Aang shot back, defensively. Then he thought about it. Toph had been training metal bending for many years and her students were highly disciplined. He knew just as well as anybody that Toph didn't mess around when it came to training. Maybe Zuko was right?

"Let's talk to her about it. I agree that she and her metal benders would make an exceptional police force, but she may not be willing to deal with such a stressful job and she would have to have enough of her metal benders to back her up" Aang said

"Of course" Zuko agreed.

"Well... Let's go talk to her about it. I doubt she will be willing to come in here to talk" Aang said, standing. He and Zuko went back to the dining room, where they encountered a tense feeling in the air.

Sokka stood facing the door, hands on his hips, waiting for Aang. Aang looked at the embarrassed, red face of Katara, the smirk on Toph's face, and Sokka's death glare and he knew that Katara had told him. Aang quickly moved behind Zuko, pulling him back to stand directly in front of him

"Whoah" Zuko exclaimed "What is going on now?"

"Aang, come here" Sokka insisted, sounding oddly calm. Aang complied, taking a few steps closer, but still holding Zuko in front of him and ushering him along.

"Aang what are you doing?" Zuko asked

"Protecting myself" Aang told him

"From Sokka?" Zuko questioned; confused. Why should the Avatar, master of all four elements, be afraid of Sokka?

"Aang, come here... alone" Sokka repeated

"No" Aang muttered

"Somebody tell me what is going on!" Zuko snapped

"Katara is pregnant" Sokka blurted

"What?" Zuko stepped away from Aang, turning to look at him. Sokka took the opportunity to shoot forward and punch Aang in the shoulder before, much to Aang's surprise, hugging him. Aang stood, flabbergasted, before reluctantly returning the hug

"I happy for you" Sokka told Aang before letting go "Both of you" he then said to his sister. She jumped from her seat and hugged her brother tightly. Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Aang all exchanged hugs before Sokka realized Toph's reaction; or lack thereof.

"Did you know about this?" Sokka demanded, stalking over to, still sitting and relaxing, Toph. Toph waved her hand at him dismissively

"Ah, calm down" She told him

"You told her before me?" Sokka asked, turning back to his sister

"Sokka, it's not like that. She would have known no matter what" Katara tried to explain

"How so?" He challenged her. Toph stood and came to Katara's side

"I can feel it" Toph told them

"That's amazing" Zuko said

"Yeah, it is" Toph accidentally let the words slip and when she realized, her cheeks reddened, but it made Katara so much happier


	2. Baby Tenzin

**_This is just a tiny one shot of Aang and Katara first realizing that little Tenzin was an airbender; the first one born in over 100 years. I couldn't really get it into a story, but I thought the idea was adorable and I wanted to share it. Please review and let me know what you think :)_**

"How's my little Tenzin doing?" Aang cooed to his newest child. Tenzin was six months old today. Aang was about to take Tenzin from his crib, when Tenzin's little nose twitched. Aang could tell that he was going to sneeze, and he was glad to be there for it. Sokka always made fun of him for it, but Aang always thought his babies sneezing was one of the cutest things they could do. Tenzin took a few quick breaths in and let out a big sneeze... That blew Aang across the room and into the far wall. The noise frightened the young baby and caught the attention of Katara

"What on earth?" She cried out, rushing in from the other room. She looked at Tenzin and then at Aang, who was on the floor looking in awe of the small child across the room

"What happened?" Katara asked, worried. She picked up Tenzin and quickly checked him over, trying to find anything that could have caused him to cry. But he was quickly soothed just by being in his mothers arms, so Katara's attention went back to her husband

"What happened?" She asked again, since she had not yet gotten an answer. Aang developed tears in his eyes at he pulled himself up off of the floor. His eyes never left Tenzin as he took him from his mothers arms. He held him as tightly as he could without hurting him before finally answering Katara

"He's an airbender" Aang breathed out in a whisper, which was all he could muster

"What?" Katara asked in disbelief, looking at her youngest child. They had been hoping for an airbender for so long...

"I'm... I'm not alone anymore" Aang whispered, one of the tears in his eyes finally falling


End file.
